


Soft Touch

by TheOculusRift



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Minor Angst, Relationship is kinda minor, and aw yeah baby I’m back!, mostly warm and pleasant fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 22:10:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21260447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOculusRift/pseuds/TheOculusRift
Summary: Her hand rested on mine, but it wasn’t like the harsh hold I was used to.It was soft and gentle, beckoning me in with its addictive warmth.





	Soft Touch

**Author's Note:**

> I’m alive!!!!!! Yaaaaay!  
Wow, it’s been like an entire year. Man that’s kinda hard to believe. I certainly didn’t expect to be gone so long.  
Well, let’s get into some explanation time!  
I’ve learned a few things after taking a break from DDLC fics:  
1.) I literally can’t write multi-chap fics  
2.) I’m actually really good at one shots or short series type stuff  
I wanted to take a break not just because I was having terrible block for DDLC, but to also try and improve, so that when I did post again, my writing would be much better and enjoyable. Doesn’t mean I’m gonna proof read tho lmao  
And if you look at my profile, yes, I did orphan some stuff. I realized there was legit no way I was going to be able to write them. Some of them are pending though.

I sat in the bathroom stall questioning what even brought me to this dreaded place to begin with.

The events of the past few days were a confusing blur of emotions and memories. I could vaguely recall certain sensations: pain, sadness, joy. Yet, the specifics were hidden deep within me, caged up inside my brain with the key nowhere to be found.

I didn’t try to think too deeply about it. In fact, I wasn’t thinking at all. My motions weren’t being dictated by my mind, but rather moved simply from muscle memory. I didn’t will it to happen, yet my hand grabbed the knife from my bag, positioning the blade above a scar littered forearm.

Like a robot following its programming, my body moved with the familiar motions to provide release. For what exactly, I wasn’t sure. I wasn’t sure of many things anymore.

I had grown tired of it all. So very tired, so very numb.

After the deed was done, I erased my existence from the stall and headed back to the classroom.

I remembered passing someone, but I didn’t think much of it. The only eye catching thing was that flash of white in their hair.

—————

I saw that striking pure white again in the library.

My mundane life was spent with my nose up a book. Reading was always a perfect escape from the prying eyes of teachers and classmates. I was transported to a different world as an observer, my existence never to be seen. I got to witness the events unfold without being involved, see the people grow and develop, their actions constantly changing with the tides of conflict.

I found my comfort in those worlds, where my mind could be at ease no longer having to deal with the crooked, twisted beings of my ugly reality.

Yet, it was that white flash that dragged me back into the real world.

“What book is that?” A girl’s voice asked me.

I jumped a bit in my seat, not expecting anyone to speak to me, much less ask me a question. Whoever she was, she clearly didn’t recognize me. If she did, she would’ve never even approached me. However, I didn’t allow my eyes didn’t waver, keeping my gaze on the pages and pretending I didn’t hear her. I wanted to be left alone.

However, she was more perceptive than I gave her credit for.

“That’s a pretty lousy acting attempt. You’ll need to do a lot better than that to get rid of me~” She hummed.

I heard the seat across from me drag against the wooden floor. It creaked and moaned, its rickety legs being forced to hold the weight of yet another person in the library.

“Now then, what book is that?”

I knew it was rather pointless to try and fake it again. So, I lifted the book off the table, and pointed the cover in her direction. My eyes were still glued to the pages, but I was no longer reading the words. How could I when someone’s voice was chaining me to this world?

“The Portrait of Markov huh? Haven’t heard of that one before. That eye is kinda ominous... I’m guessing it’s horror?”

Timidly, I nodded.

“I see I see... do you know if there’s another copy here?”

I hesitated, but then shook my head.

“Darn, that’s too bad... oh wait! I know!”

She clapped her hands together as an idea sparked in her head, causing me to jump once more at the sudden loud noise.

“We can read it together! I just made a new club, a literature club. It’s only me and two others, so technically we’re not an official club yet, but we have just had much heart as any other club in school! If you’re interested, come to classroom 3-A after school tomorrow!”

I was a bit surprised that the school allowed a literature club to exist. Our school was strongly sports oriented. Most other clubs were discouraged from forming. The only few that managed to get past the school were the debate club and the drama club.

The idea of a literature club appealed to me, however, the idea of being with other people didn’t. It was a bit upsetting to me that my anxiety could be so bad that literally existing with others made me panic.

Before I had more time to think about the offer, the seat across from me squeaked against the wooden floor and footsteps followed it.

I looked up from the pages finally and glanced to the side, only to see wisps of brown hair and some white ribbon disappear around the corner of the entrance.

—————

I learned that girl’s name: Monika.

I overheard classmates of mine describing a person named Monika that fit some of the details I had managed to catch from my two encounters with the girl: long brown hair in a ponytail, a white ribbon bow meticulously placed tied, a young yet mature sounding voice, the creator of a new club.

Once I learned the name, I also recognized her status. She was at the top in popularity, grades and looks. She was the envy of all girls and the girlfriend all boys wished they had. She completely outclassed me, and yet I’m the one she extended her hand to.

I couldn’t understand why someone as high tier as her want someone like me in her club. In fact, I couldn’t understand what led her to decide to talk to me in the first place. But regardless of those whirling questions in my brain, I found myself drawn to her.

I was like an insect in light, flying forward towards the source regardless of what might be producing the light. It could be a fire waiting to burn me alive, or even a lightbulb that would scorch my body. I didn’t think about what could happen, I just moved.

And now, I found myself in front of classroom 3-A, my school bag in one hand and The Portrait of Markov in the other.

I gulped, suddenly realizing the gravity of the situation. Inside that classroom was Monika and the two other club members. I had no clue what kind of status those other two had in the school but the rush of anxiety to my brain was sending my ideas in a downward spiral.

_ What if they’re just as high tier as Monika? _

_ What if they’re part of the gyaru group? _

_ What if they’re some of the jock boys? _

_ What if they’re- _

“–I’ll be back with the–OW!”

A figure slammed into my body, their head colliding with mine, sending me tumbling backwards onto the floor. I closed my eyes, wincing at the sudden jolt of pain spreading through my forehead. The person who ran into me fell back into the classroom, landing on her(?) bottom with a loud thud.

“Ow ow ow... my head... oh wait! Oh my god, I’m so sorry! Are you okay?”

I opened one eye and had my vision filled with a concerned look from a girl with coral hair and a red bow. I slowly nodded, shooting her a gentle smile. She gave me a look of relief and held out a hand to me.

“Here, let me help you up.”

I graciously accepted, pulling myself off the ground and dusting my skirt off.

“Sayo, I heard a crash, what hap–who’s this?”

”Nat!” The girl squeaked out as another girl (who I assumed was her friend) appeared behind her. “It’s alright, I wasn’t paying attention when I opened the door and ended up crashing into her!”

The shorter girl face palmed, an exasperated sigh escaping her lips. “Geez Sayo... I’m surprised you didn’t give the girl a concussion. Your head is literally a rock. Physically and intelligence wise.”

“Hey–!”

She smirked. “I’m joking I’m joking~”

The girl with the red bow playfully pouted, unsuccessfully hiding her giggles.

“You two, you shouldn’t just stand by the door and–oh! It’s you! You came here after all!”

I turned my head to the familiar voice and was met by the smiling face of Monika. She gave me a small wave hello, ran up to me leaning in close. I blushed, averting my gaze from her.

“So, do you want to check out my club?”

Immediately the blush faded and my face grew pale. Combined with the crash and introduction to several (well, two but it felt like a lot to me) people, I had nearly forgotten why I was here.

My plan was to turn down her offer. Despite my actions being done on autopilot, my ideas about joining the literature club were not. While a literature club did appeal to my tastes, I had too much anxiety when it came to interacting with people. I could barely even look people in the eyes. I had no doubt that I’d make an utter fool of myself in the club.

I looked up, ready to give my response when I froze once again, my cheek warming up. My heart melted at her excited expression. The smile she wore on her face, the eagerness in her eyes—it was so pure it was almost blinding to look at.

_I... I can’t refuse her... not with the face she’s making..._

And so, I did something I never would’ve thought I’d do:

I nodded at her, marking that day as the one I sold my soul for Monika’s adorable smile.

—————

The two other members Sayori—the one who ran into me and the Vice President of the Literature Club—and Natsuki—the shorter girl and a member of the club—had given me very different reactions at the news of me joining the club. Sayori was thrilled to have a new member, immediately hugging me the moment Monika took one backwards. Meanwhile, Natsuki let out a huff, and turned her back to me, muttering something under her breath. I could swear I heard a “Welcome,” but her voice was too muffled to decipher the words accurately.

I was ushered in by Sayori while Monika started arranging a few desks into a group of four. She made a few gestures to Natsuki, who nodded and headed over to what appeared to be a storage closet in the back of the classroom.

“You can sit next to Monika since it seems you two already know each other!”

Sayori gave me no time to protest as I was nudged into the seat on the left of Monika. I brought my legs close together, shuffling my feet awkwardly. I didn’t feel comfortable being so close to her. My heart felt ready to burst out of my chest. It throbbed dully as they seconds began to pass.

Thankfully, I was able to avert my focus on Natsuki, as she walked in with a tray of cupcakes.

“They look so cute Nat! Just like you~!”

“Sh-Shut up! I’m not cute!”

The pinkette’s face was bright red as she let out of huff—I had a feeling I was going to hear that a lot more often—and stomped over to her seat, taking one of the cupcakes and chomping down. The VP giggled and proceeded to take her seat, her eyes sparkling at the sweets.

“Well, go on and try one!” Monika gestured, nudging my shoulder.

I was rather hesitant. Sweets weren’t normally something I craved. I preferred mild, calming flavors. Sugar was too much of a rush.

However, once again, the brunette made it impossible for me to refuse. So, I delicately chose a cupcake of my own.

The design was cute. A layer of white frosting was used for the base, and was then decorated to look like a cat. The ears, eyes and nose were made of chocolate, and the whiskers were a pink frosting. I felt a bit of relief seeing that the cake itself was vanilla. Chocolate was a flavor I enjoyed but only in small amounts.

I glanced up and noticed Natsuki was staring rather intently at me. She probably wanted my opinion on the desert, so I decided it was best not to keep her waiting.

I took a bite, and was pleasantly surprised. The flavors weren’t overwhelming. The sweetness was there, but it wasn’t intense enough to gag on. The cake was fluffy and light, the frosting smooth and a tiny bit of bite from the silky chocolate.

My mouth was in heaven.

I gave her a small smile of approval and I could see the pride begin to cover her face.

“Heh heh heh! Of course you like them! I’m the best baker after all!”

Sayori nodded. “Indeed you are! You’re the master of sweets!”

She grinned at the stream of compliments that began to pour out of the VP. I was certainly intrigued by their personalities. They didn’t seem too alike but they got together swimmingly.

_I wonder if I can be like that too..._

I wasn’t energetic like Sayori, I didn’t have skills to show off like Natsuki, and I lacked confidence like Monika. They all seemed so amazing while I had nothing.

I was a cowardly person. I feared social interaction like it was a plague. My heart would almost stop any time a person talked to me. People thought I was weird for constantly having my nose in a book. I’d flinch away anyone tried to touch me, and I’d run at any opportunity I could.

And yet, I felt hopeful that maybe they could be the ones that changed that.

“I know this isn’t exactly literature related, but even so, I want this club to embrace more than that,” Monika said, turning her gaze to me. “This club is a place we can feel comfortable in. We can relax and be ourselves. We can spend our time enjoying our reading, write a story or even a poem, and even just hang out as friends. It’s a special haven I wanted to create, and now, it’s not just mine, but it’s all of ours.”

Piercing emerald met soft amethyst.

“I’d love for you to be a part of this too. So, what do you say?”

This was it, the moment of truth. My original plan was to turn her down. I had even thought out a response beforehand just for it. However, it seemed that prep was for naught.

Despite the worry I held in my mind, my heart was leading me forward.

I pulled out a notebook and pencil from my bag, carefully opening to a new page. The three looked a bit confused but I soon made apparent what I was doing.

I wrote quickly, a bit sloppily to say the least. I could feel my hands shaking, the pencil barely staying within my fingers grasp.

Once I was finished, I let the three look at what I had written:

**I wasn’t sure at first. I was planning on turning you down, but I think I want to give this a try. I’m not exactly a very confident or social person, but maybe with all of you by my side, that can change. I love literature and hopefully, I can learn to love all of you as friends... that’s of course, if you want to be. I’m sorry, I didn’t prepare to have this answer ahead of time.**

**My name is Yuri, I hope we can get along.**

“Yuri? As in the student with aphonia?” Natsuki questioned, looking back and forth from the notebook to me.

I timidly nodded, scratching my cheek. It was another trait that got in the way with me being a social person. Not exactly easy to interact with others when you couldn’t produce any sound. While I had come to terms with my Aphonia, others found it creepy.

“What’s aphonia?” Sayori tilted her head in confusion.

“It’s a disorder where the afflicted person can’t produce voiced sound, meaning they’re the equivalent of being mute,” Monika explained.

The VP’s face fell a bit. “So that means, she can’t talk or laugh?”

**Yes, that’s correct**, I wrote down. **However, I’ve come to terms with it. Besides, I don’t really need a voice to be able to spend time with all of you... right?**

“Not at all Yuri,“ The president smiled.

I felt so happy inside just being by all of them. It was a feeling I didn’t know existed, but now that I’d felt it, I was never giving it up.

Monika reached over, that beautiful smile drawing me in closer. Her hand rested on mine, but it wasn’t like the harsh hold I was used to.

It was soft and gentle, beckoning me in with its addictive warmth.

“Welcome to the Literature Club!”

Maybe I could heal.

Maybe I could finally learn to be happy.

Maybe, just maybe... I could find a place I belong.

**Author's Note:**

> Like that twist at the end? I wonder if any of you got it before I revealed it~ It’s nothing big, but hey, gotta add something interesting :)  
So anyways, I hope you enjoyed this one shot! It’s nothing much but I had fun writing it! It feels good to write for DDLC, even if it’s just for a moment.  
Also, Happy Halloween everyone!! I hope you had a great one!


End file.
